


Bedroom Eyes

by owlways_and_forever



Series: The Mischief They Create [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Early Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlways_and_forever/pseuds/owlways_and_forever
Summary: When Lily's goes to James' house for the first time to meet his parents, she receives a delightful surprise.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: The Mischief They Create [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888561
Kudos: 5





	Bedroom Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> HSW&W, Assignment 8 | House; Gryffindor | Subject: Technomancy | Task 2: Write about uncovering a juicy secret
> 
> IPC #808 - [Restriction] No using 'and'.  
> 365 #145 - Horror
> 
> Written for Shay!

"Oh. My. _God_."

Lily looked around trying, very hard to suppress her laughter. She covered her mouth with a hand, small snickers escaping as she looked around the room.

James stared in horror next to her.

"I _cannot_ believe they did this," he fumed, temper spiking rapidly.

"You are a _trekkie_ ," Lily laughed openly, giving up all pretense of hiding her amusement. She walked over to the bed, taking in the brightly coloured Star Trek duvet. It was too much for her to believe.

"Shut it, I am not," James denied, shaking his head furiously.

"The bedding paints a different picture," she teased. "It's not like you have any siblings you can pin this on."

"Okay, _look_ ," he bargained, his eyes very serious while Lily's danced with glee, "I used to be a little enthusiastic about Star Trek. When I was little. Not anymore."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Lily said, her face a picture of mirth. "Plenty of adults have Star Trek sheets. Most of them don't have girlfriends, but…"

"Well I guess that must mean I'm really, _really_ hot for you to overlook such a character flaw," he said, finding his humour at last.

Lily giggled at that. She reached out to James, taking his face in her hands so she could kiss him soundly. Lily fell backward onto the Star Trek bedding, pulling him down on top of her. James pulled away, but then stopped to kiss her one more time, smirking down at his girlfriend.

"I think we should stop before we get carried away," he whispered, kissing her gently below her ear.

"But these Star Trek sheets are just _such_ a turn on," Lily laughed in reply.

James stood, offering his hand to Lily in the most gentleman-like way, helping to pull her to her feet as well. Together, they ducked out of his childhood bedroom, trotting down the stairs to join his parents for dinner.

"Mum, _why_ in Merlin's name would you put those sheets on my bed?" James hissed as soon as they were all seated around the table. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is? I haven't used them since I was like, ten! Why couldn't you just have had the normal sheets put on?"

Lily tried again to hide her laughter. She knew James thought he was saving face, but this just got funnier with every word.

"Aeschylus spoiled the bedding an hour before you got here," Euphemia answered, pointing to the elderly crup curled up in the corner. "We thought Lily would appreciate actually having some kind of sheets, so we just made do with what we had."

"But Mum," James protested, his voice a petulant whine. Lily could easily imagine him breaking out that exact voice any time he'd wanted something as a child.

"Honestly, James, I don't know what you expect of us," Euphemia continued, shaking her head slightly with raised eyebrows.

"I just…" he stuttered, failing to find the right words dear.

"I know, you just wanted everything to be perfect," she saying pacifyingly, reaching out to pat his cheek. "My little perfectionist."

Lily nearly choked on her water. Perfectionist was probably not a word she would have associated with James, although when it came to Quidditch… But it didn't really matter. As far as she was concerned, this night was already pretty damn perfect. So was James, Star Trek sheets included.


End file.
